The present invention relates to a clean room system with at least one clean room through which clean air is guided so as to exit the clean room through the bottom by being sucked from the clean room with at least one blower wherein the clean air is introduced via at least one inlet channel into the clean room by being passed through filters within the ceiling area of the clean room.
In such known clean room systems the clean air exiting from the clean room via the bottom is guided through a prefilter, a flap array arranged downstream, a heat exchanger, and a sound muffling device ("Kulissenschalldampfer") before reaching the blower which is preferably in the form of an axial fan. At the pressure side of the fan a further sound muffling device (Kulissenschalldampfer") is arranged. Due to this arrangement a great pressure loss occurs during operation. The axial fan is therefore embodied as a medium pressure or high pressure fan with high throughput velocities. Accordingly, downstream of the fan an additional, relatively long diffusor is arranged in order to regain at least a portion of the high-dynamic pressure component in the form of usable static pressure. The pressure loss at the prefilter is within the range of approximately 150 to 180 Pa. Pressure losses of a similar magnitude are caused by the two muffling devices. Together with the pressure loss of the mechanical filters for removing suspended particles the static pressure loss to be overcome by the fan in such clean room systems is typically within the range of approximately 500 to 700 Pa. For such pressure ranges axial fans are preferably used which due to their construction have a high dynamic pressure component of approximately 300 to 400 Pa which can be regained only partially in the form of usable static pressure with a downstream diffusor. This known construction, in addition to the high installment costs for ventilator, diffusor, and muffling devices, incurs high operational costs. With such known clean room systems it is thus not possible to operate cost-efficiently.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to improve the clean room system of the aforementioned kind such that the pressure losses during operation can be kept at a minimum so that the clean room system can be operated cost-efficiently.